


Lets Run Somewhere Else

by memeingemilia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bodyguard Shiro, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Klance Week, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Prince Keith (Voltron), Princess Acxa (Voltron), Princess Allura (Voltron), Queen Krolia (Voltron, Shadam, Slow Burn, klance, pidge Knows all, pining lance, servant Lance, very slow slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeingemilia/pseuds/memeingemilia
Summary: Lance, Hunk and Pidge live in Marmora and are craving an escape. An escape to Altea. However, with their low amount of funds, they wont be able to make the trip. The trio sign up to work at the castle until they can leave. As they work, Lance manages to make an unexpected friend. The prince himself...





	1. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signing up for a new job.

There's nothing left for me here anymore...the only thing keeping me here is my family. I can't stay in Marmora anymore. I needed an escape...

**Altea.**

* * *

 

 The break of dawn seeped through the town windows. Turning the town livelier as the sun glided through the sky. Lance was the first of his siblings to wake up, with his bed angled perfectly that the suns will always hit his face first. Which causes many advantages and disadvantages. Flipping the sheets away from him, he quietly moves to the door, staying cautious to make sure he doesn't wake his sister, Veronica. Slowly going to the bathroom to do his daily necessities before walking downstairs to the kitchen. By that time, Veronica, Marco, and Rachel have woken up. Lance took out his flip phone, sending a message to Pidge and Hunk.

_Message to: Pidge, Hunk-_

_Guys! Meet me at the town square. I know today we'll get lucky!_

The moment Lance got his confirmation. He ate breakfast, gave his mom a quick kiss before running off to the town square.

* * *

The town square was surprisingly busy this early in the morning. People setting up stands, people rushing to work and others who were just early birds. He could see the market unfolding right in front of him. The market was a very important thing for the people. Without it, the town would be helpless. As he walked into the square he saw Pidge and Hunk in front of the notice board.

"Hey, you guys!" Lance waved rushing over to the pair, their heads whipping around to stare at him. "Lance! We actually found a decent paying job!" Pidge yelled, Lance's eyes breaking open in surprise by that sentence. When he made it to the board, Hunk and Pidge pointed at the form. "We found 5 forms for working at the castle." Hunk said. Lance was happy at that news before he read the actual form. "Wait, servants? Are you trying to insult me?" Lance crossed his arms. "Lance, this job gives the best pay and Hunk can be a chef. No, we are not insulting you." Pidge spoke with a cold expression. Lance turned back towards the letter.

"Dear the citizens of Marmora, we are informing you that we have places open for working at the castle as a servant. If you are interested, read the information sheet below and fill in the form by Wednesday 15th. If you do not succeed to deliver the form by that date, your form will immediately be declined. From Queen Krolia and her beloved children." Lance proclaimed. "Come on Lance! Do you know how much we could be paid for this! We could leave Marmora in a deca-phoeb or two!" Hunk proclaimed. That spiked Lance's interest. "A deca-phoeb?" Lance asked. "Yes! There's a chance that the royal family will need some servants to help them and if even one of us gets that opportunity, we could make money a lot quicker!" Lance smirked and ripped the form of the board. "How can I say no to that! Altea here we come!"

* * *

 Even when Lance made it home, he couldn't stop thinking about the form he held in his hand. Their chance to make it out of this hell hole. To escape to a place of paradise. He swung the door open with a new profound pride. Sitting at the dining table, making sure to fill in the form as well as he could. He could feel his mother gaze on him before proclaiming her happiness that he was gonna try again to get a job. After he signed the form, he quickly ran to his sister Rachel, handing the form to her and telling her to send it before or after work. He sent a quick text to Pidge saying he finished the form. He was gonna work in the palace and wave his hat goodbye to this town.

* * *

It was only a few days after Lance sent the work form but the figures of money printed on that sheet still ran through his head. Pidge and Hunk both already received their letter back, the two both accepted and now just waiting for Lance. After sending the form, Lance was sitting by the door religiously. Waiting for one letter from the palace. Even if it said that he didn't make the cut it would calm his overreacting nerves. The absolute disappointment he felt when he would see the mailman walk by, paying no attention to his door and just letting the sound of his footsteps drown out as Lance sat there. However, Lance was determined to get the letter. He would wait hours for that drop of paper to drip out the door and onto his dirty doormat.

Lance was daydreaming until a new pair of footsteps entered his hearing range. Lance waited patiently for the footsteps to come closer, and when they did. The guy stopped, and a triplet of envelops poured out of the door. Dropping onto the floor below. He waited for the guy to walk away before attacking the envelope like an animal and its prey. The top letter was billing, the second was a bulk of coupons for the nearby market. And the last was from the castle.

Lance ran up the stairs. Tearing the letter open when he made it to his room, Veronica watching him. The moment the paper was freed Lance read through it, a smile growing on his face the farther he got down:

Dear Lance Mcclain,

I am delighted to tell you that the royal family

has accepted you for the job as a servant in

the royal palace. Your uniform shall be provided when you arrive.

Your schedule will also be handed to you here.

We are glad to have you as part of our family.

 

From,

Queen Krolia Kogane

 

 

Lance fell down on his bed, taking out his phone and messaging Pidge and Hunk about the news. All of them were ecstatic that all three of them made the job. No job interview, nothing! Just a simple form and we were in. Ready to work for however long they needed to so they can make it to Altea.

* * *

 It was the day. The day. The day where Lance, Hunk and Pidge where gonna take up their first day at work. They all met up at the town square, trying to calm down all of our nerves before entering the grand palace. Hunk was holding in so much vomit, Pidge was biting her nails so hard Lance was surprised to see any nail left and Lance was scratching his neck so badly it might have started bleeding. They all took a deep breath and walked up to gate. It was double their size and decorate with gold and some sort of carving that probably told a story but Lance was too stressed to try and untie the story. All he had to do was walk in, sit down and listen to some rules, try on the uniform, get their rooms and start working. In that order with nothing to be stressed about but it felt as if he was gonna face the Gladiator form all those action stories.

When they got past the already massive gate, they weren't even prepared for the sight of the castle, towering over them like a God. Lance felt like he was about to turn to Hunk any second now, swallowing the stress that was climbing up his throat. The entrance was grand, flowers flourishing around the door and the door itself was magnificent. "God, this family must be loaded!" Lance exclaims. "Of course Lance, their the royal family, they can buy anything." Pidge comments, ruining Lances bubble.

They walking to find rows upon rows of chairs all lined up and facing a man at the front, standing and just watching. Not even saying anything. The trio sat down and only minutes later, the candles were all blown out and everyone was quiet. "Hello all, I am Kolivan."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update= I merged chapter 1 and 2 as I thought both chapters were too short. I like this way a lot more and I'll probably do this to other chapters.


	2. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules are set in place.

The whole room was silent, not a single word was released as Kolivan was inspecting the hall. Making sure everyone was seated before starting. "Before starting I would like to thank everyone for attending. I know this isn't the dream job you all probably wish for, but applying has made the family happy." Kolvian adjusted the stack of papers next to him before talking again. "Tomorrow shall be your first day at the job, we called you here today to make sure you understand all the rules and protocols you will need to follow." Kolivan stepped down from his stand, directing a work to come to him. The worker was carrying a pile of clothing and handed each of them to Kolivan. "We'll start with the uniform."

* * *

 

Kolivan took his sweet time explaining everything. The uniform consisted off a white blouse, a vest of any color provided, black trousers/leggings, a skirt for the girls (if they wanted to) and shoes. He talked about the dorms all of them will be staying in. He then explained the importance of staying in the building. He exaggerated the point that people will use us as a way to get inside the castle or getting personal information so staying in the castle was a big rule. Leaving would cause a massive decrease in pay and more work for however long he thinks is viable. After a long monologue, he got to the important stuff. "Next up is your paychecks."

Lance had his full attention to Kolivan, keeping his ears peeled for new information. "You won't be paid a lot at the start but the longer you stay and the harder you work will change that. The first job is necessary cleaning. You will be running back and forth the place making sure everything is clean. You'll find out the pay at the end of this month. The next tier up is selected cleaning. You'll work in a designated area and that's the only place you'll clean. You'll move from different areas every day but you'll only stay in that room." Kolivan inspected the room for ht 1000th time.

"Next tier is outside work. You'll be keeping the outside clean, naturally. The fourth tier is taking care of the animals. That means any animals living in the shed, roaming around the garden or Keith's dog Kosmo, however, caring for Kosmo will be highly unlikely. The fifth tier is working for a family member. This one is cleaning and taking care of the two children of Queen Krolia, Keith and Axca. This a tough one to get onto and if you do your paycheck will be controlled by either two. This means waking them up, keeping them on schedule, tiding their room and running their baths. The final tier is the hardest one to get onto. It's working for the Queen herself. You will be lucky if you get there and if you do everything will be explained." Lance was determined to work for the queen. It would give the quickest way to Altea.

"Now rules, I'll be explaining the basic ones that everyone has to follow. Never be off task unless you're on break, free time is between 6-7pm, always eat after the family has finished eating, always keep water on you and don't go into the families room without knocking." Kolivan looks around, biting his lip then thanking everyone for listening. He does a short bow and walks off the stage. "What do you think?" Pidge asks Lance, lifting an eyebrow in curiosity. "Doesn't seem so bad, at least their paying us!"

"Yeah, I agree with Lance on this one. They don't seem so bad." 

"Kolivan said to go get the uniform after, let's hope they have a green vest. I only really look good in green." Pidge stands up and stretches her limbs. The other two boys stand up and the three of them walk down a very long hallway until they see the massive room with a long table going from either side of the room, filled with many colors of vests. The room had windows that reached from the floor to the ceiling,  gold carved into the ceiling to make a beautiful pattern and expensive furniture at the corners of the room. The trio walks up to the long table and tries to find a vest with their favorite color. All of them lucky enough to find a vest with their color of choice. Walking away with a vest in hand, they all walk around the castle. Taking in all the beauty around them. 

Today would be the last time they would be at their house for the night until Christmas. With excitement coursing through every new employee veins. Everyone left the castle with excitement for the next day. Even though it was just cleaning, the royal family would be there.

Who would say no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to be more active.....do tell me if I write something terrible. I feel like I'm missing something in this story.
> 
> Update: This will probably the shortest chapter in this story. I'm going to try and make the chapters at least 1,000 words or longer. It does mean there will be a long gap between chapters but it'll be worth it (I hope).


	3. First Day

 

Lance rushed out of his house at the break of sunlight. He could barely get enough sleep from his curiosity. He had so many questions, he wanted to explore the palace even if he had to do chores.

He just got ready and kissed his family goodbye and was now chasing through the still empty streets. His footsteps uncomfortably loud from the lack of people. He could see the occasional person opening their shops or going to the market but besides that, the stone streets laid bare between Lances running. He wanted to make it there on time. Get everything out of the way so he could just explore. Get a taste of what luxury the royal family has.

As he could see the castle creep up from behind the houses. Lance’s pace sped up. The gates coming closer slowly but surely. It wasn’t until Lance could see a sizeable familiar body outside of the gate that he could finally slow down. His run went from a jog to a slow walk as the figure looked up at him. 

“Hey Lance, are you ready?” Hunk’s warm smile radiating off his face. It was intoxicating enough for Lance to smile just as widely. “I could barely get myself to sleep, I’ve been too hyper since  we got our uniform.” Hunk patted Lance's bag directing him to the open gates. “Pidge is already inside getting her rooms done.” The two walked in silence. Walking through the multiple hallways to get to the meeting room. It wasn’t as big as the hall they were in last time but the room led directly into a set of staircases that went to a different set of chambers.

The room was lined with tables with multiple workers at each one. The place was busy and packed. Lance and Hunk managed to squeeze through the crowd until they stumbled upon a vacant table. “Name?” The man, clearly older than some of the other workers they saw. “Lance McClain” The man flipped through a pile of sheets, pulling one out and reading it too him. “Your room is through the middle staircase, third floor, room 0728.” The man handed the paper and a singular key, Lance took it walking away to let Hunk get his room.

Lance analyzed the paper to make sure all the information was correct until Hunk grabbers Lance tightly. “What’s up?” Hunk’s smile grew wider, overtaking his eyes. “We’re in the same room, It was fate buddy!” Hunk crushed Lance in an unforgiving hug. Lance would have been upset if it wasn’t for the relief that swept him. Knowing that he won’t have to do an awkward introduction to a person who would probably be annoying. 

When Hunk finally let go, the two ran off up the staircase desperate to put their bags down and just rest until everyone was called for work. They raced up the stairs until the numbers “0728” was seen carved into the door. Hunk was a lot quicker to throw out his keys, swinging the door open and bursting in. The moment you entered you were in the living room, the kitchen and bedroom off on different sides.

The two collapsed on the sofa and sighed in relief. They laid in silence, not paying attention to the soundscape of talking out through the door. Just getting comfortable in their new home. “How long do you think we’ll have to stay here for?” Hunk sighed. “I don’t know honestly, hopefully not for long. Who knows how much beauty products the bathroom can hold?” Lance joked. “Ha, ha Lance.”

Hunk stood up and walked to the window, looking down at one of the many gardens surrounding the castle. “You think Pidge will be near?” Hunk asked. “We were already lucky enough with us being roommates. I hope that stays.” Lance leaned his head back looking at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, trying to take in the new surroundings. “Let’s get unpacking,” Lance whispered. Loud enough for Hunk to hear. “Yeah, that's a good start.” The two moved their bags to their separated rooms. Both being very basic.

Lance laid out his clothes organizing them one by one and placing them in their respective shelves and hangers.

* * *

The hallway slowly turned quiet, with all the workers in their room. Everything was quiet. Lance was sitting on his bed, letting his thoughts run wild. He couldn’t hear Hunk through the wall, he probably fell asleep. He knew it wouldn’t be long until everyone was called for work.

Lance fiddled with the blue vest, decorated with golden thread and had a pin of the Marmora symbol attached to it. Lance continually glanced up at the clock, his leg bouncing.

His room was bare. The walls a dark shade of cream and all the furniture made of wood. It didn’t feel like home. The room felt like an endless desert, filled with the same plants and animals. Nothing new. It’s wasn’t home at all. He couldn’t smell his mom cooking, be able to look at the variety of posters on the wall, hear his siblings yell about an assortment of things. Lance sighed, knowing he would struggle with getting used to this.

The sound of an alarm burst through Lance's ears. Breaking him out of his trance. His head shot up just in time to see his door open. Hunk smiled at him, “It’s time buddy.” Lance’s smile grew along with Hunk’s. He stood up and walked with Hunk out of their room. “You got your key right?” Hunk spoke before unlocking the door. Lance lifted his key from his pocket to present to Hunk.

Hunk nodded his head and turned the key in the lock. Pulling the door open to see groups of people rush down the staircase. Some looking excited and others tired. The two joined everyone, chatting their way down to the nearest supply closet.

* * *

Lance was in one of the many hallways, sweeping the floor with a beaten up broom. Lance was late to the supply so all of the good equipment was taken. Leaving Lance with a practically useless broom.

Hunk wasn’t nearby at all. He had ran off to find Pidge, leaving Lance alone. There were other people down the hallway, coming in and out of rooms. The hallway had mirrors on most walls with tables holding valuable items. There was a long rug from one end of the hall to the other. Lance would occasionally lift the rug to reveal more dirt and dust to clean. The castle really need a clean. 

Lance let his mind wander free as he swept the floors. Thinking about what his family was doing at this current moment. It wasn’t until the hall turned oddly quiet was when Lance snapped out of his dreams.

He looked up to see someone walking down the hallway reading a book. He couldn’t see who it was from how far he was but he did manage to over hear a whispered conversation between two girls not too far away from him. “You’re telling me that’s Keith?!” One girl whispered. “Yeah! I reconized him from the newspaper.” The other responded.

Lance continue to look at the suppose “Prince Keith”. As he neared, Lance agreed that the guy was Keith. Lance had a silent battle in his head, trying to focus on sweeping. It was when Lance took another look at him that he noticed something. Something absolutely horrific.

The prince of Marmora had a mullet. A mullet! Lance knew that hairstyle existed but not anyone that had one! Lance was ready to get a pair of scissors and cut that beast right off. He was lucky that Keith was reading so he couldn’t see the disgusted look plastered on Lance’s face. 

Lance kept a mental reminder to never work for Keith. Never! If Lance had to see that mullet everyday he might as well quit his job. Keith kept on walking through the entire hallway, ignoring everyone there. Lance waited for Keith to completely leave before letting an annoyed sigh.

He needed to warn Pidge and Hunk. Warn of the danger haunting the castle. The mullet. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think of this story and leave a kudos if you liked it! :)


	4. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance had to warn Pidge and Hunk of the dangerous mullet

After Lance heavily scrubbed the tables that lined along the royal hallways to the point it was gleaming, he left his cleaning supplies in a storage closet nearby.

Streching his limbs, Lance remembered his mission. To warn the naive Pidge and Hunk of the horrific mullet in their path. With a new surge of determination, Lance stomped down the hallway. He kept an eye out for a flicker of green or yellow.

After a short time, Lance spotted a small green girl cleaning the dining hall. Lance jogged over to Pidge, knowing he shouldn’t run in a place like this. “Pidge!” Lance half whispered which luckily caught the girls attention. “I have something terrible to say, the most unfortunate thing that could ever happen to us!” Lance grabbed and shaked the poor girl in front of him. “What are you talking about?” Pidge raised an eyebrow. Lance moved closer so he could whisper to Pidge, even if it wasn’t necessary. 

“I saw the prince.” Purge raised a quick eyebrow.

”The prince, Prince Keith?” Lance nodded. “And what’s so bad about that? I mean, we were gonna meet him eventually.” Lance pinched the bridge of his nose.

”He has a mullet” Lance whispered even quieter then before. Pidge snorted loudly, snickering at the brunettes words. 

“A mullet?” She quickly covered her mouth with the back of her hand. One or two snorts coming out unintentionally.

”I’m warning you now. The man’s hair is atrocious!” Lance’s whispering was broken as he exaggerated his hand gestures. Pidge calmed her laughter before speaking again.

”It can’t be that bad, you’re over reacting.” She leaned on the counter she was originally cleaning on. 

Lance huffed, his word not getting through to the girl. “If you go blind from his mullet, so be it!” He stormed off, never looking back. He had to prevent Hunk from being the next victim. 

* * *

 

Lance managed to catch the chunky man by the kitchen, heavily analysing the chefs cooking. With a smiple tap on his shoulder he had Hunks full attention.

“I have terrible news” Hunk quickly grabbed the lanky boys shoulders, practically crushing his bones in panic.

”Whats wrong Lance! Are you hurt? Do you need a doctor? What’s wrong!? I’m here buddy don’t worry!” Hunk crushed Lances body with his arms. Air was struggling to get into his lungs and his molecules were getting destroyed by Hunk. When he finally let go, Lance could speak again.

”Don’t worry I’m fine, it’s about the royal family. The prince specifically.” Hunk’s head tilted in confusion. 

“The Prince? I just saw him not too long ago and he was perfectly fine.” Lance’s eyes blew with shock.

”Oh my lord, you’ve seen it haven’t you! The terrible haircut? The mullet he disgustingly wears.” Lance shook the other man.

”Dude, his mullet wasn’t even that bad. It was a passable mullet.” This was even worse of a reaction then Lance had gotten with Pidge. His best friend, the one guy the stuck with him thick and thin, was okay with such a horrendous thing! He was worried that their whole, long-lasting friendship would crumble over a haircut.

”I will not listen to this, goodbye.” Lance surrendered, putting his hands up in the air for defeat. 

“Oookay? I mean the foods almost ready so, see you at dinner?” Hunk shrugged.

”See you there.” With his nose high in the air, Lance left the area to go outside into the garden. Many people were covered in dirt, pulling out weeds and spraying away bugs. Lance did notice entering the castle that the outside garden was atrocious and he felt pity for the ones that were forced to deal with it.

Making himself comfy on a nearby bench. He leaned back and rested. Keeping the image of said persons mullet far away from his head, preventing it from ruining his calm mood. As he paid attention to the noises around him, he daydreamed about being home again. Getting to play with his siblings and extended family with a nice warm meal from his mother. His calm mood was ruined with lonely and empty feeling taking over him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot I wrote this story lmao! Sorry if there’s any mistakes, I wrote this on my phone and my autocorrect hates me so feel free to correct me:P thanks for reading!


	5. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic featuring the royal family

Lance hadn’t realised how long he was sitting on that bench until a small group of coworkers walked past whispering about seeing the royal family at dinner. The little bit of that conversation he managed to eavesdrop on made him aware of how hungry he was. 

Standing up, he stretched his arms before waltzing into the castle again. As he got closer to the dining hall, he could see the wave of workers rushing to set up the table. Even if the royal family consisted of just the queen, the prince and the princess the table was still remarkably long with seats lining every side.

Lance joined in with helping to lay out the table cloth, it was so long it needed multiple people to properly lay the cloth. Chefs ran in and out of the kitchen, placing beautifully crafted meals on the table with an assortment of decorations on each of them.

After all the plates and cutlery was placed and most of the food had arrived, whispers spread across the room that the family was arriving soon. A large group of people peeped through the door windows to see if they were arriving

The moment the group scattered from the door is when everyone knew they were coming. Many more workers, including Lance helped to bring the few plates that laid untouched in the kitchen out into the dining room. All movement stopped when the doors swung wide open.

The loud chatter that was being shared throughout the room was cut short and the only noise left was the queens heels. 

Lance saw everyone going to the far walls of the room. Leaning onto the wall with the straightest back ever. Lance joined in, pressing his back against the cold, golden wall. 

First the queen entered, her heels pounding on the ground as everyone’s head bowed at her presence. She had an intimidating aura surrounding her but pride followed her in her footsteps. Her purple gown dragged along behind her as one servant that was behind her when coming in pulled out a chair and let her sit. The wave of heads looking up while still avoiding the queens eye contact.

Next was the princess, she was quite beautiful in Lance’s eyes. Just like her mother, she held pride in her stance and walk but unlike her mother, she’s seemed less intimidating and more friendly and welcoming. Just by her entering made Lance’s shoulder relax. 

Finally the prince. He entered not long after the princess but just the sight of him made Lance sneer and tense. He was being judgemental, using his looks to justify his character but with a haircut that out of date and sloppy he was taking no chances. Unlike the queen and princess, mullet man had no servant following him and pulled out a chair himself. 

When the three family members sat down, all the servants went in a single file line and left the dining room. After leaving the dining room, Lance immediately went looking for either Hunk or Pidge.

Luckily, he managed to locate both of his friends. He ran up to the them with a fury in his eyes. “See what I was talking about!” Lance gestured to the dining hall doors which have now been closed.

“Lance, it really wasn’t that bad.” Hunk consulted Lance. 

“I’m with Hunk on this one, maybe he’s a really good person and you’re just judging him on a haircut.” Pidge pointed at him.

Lance crosses his arms on defeat. “Fine, but if he’s bad or annoying person I called it.” Lance walked off to go mingle with the other people that were still waiting outside the dining hall.

* * *

 

Lance ate, along with everyone else, what the royal family left. The food was spectacular but could never beat mama’s cooking which always had a little love in it.

After eating a full meal, Lance retreated back to his new room. It wasn’t very big. It only contained a desk, bed and a bathroom but it worked. He got changed into some pyjamas that he took from home before getting into bed and falling into a calm sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk the point of this chapter but hey its here now. Hopefully I can get the two boys to meet soon :P kudos and comments are very appreciated :D


	6. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s POV   
> (this chapter starts a while before dinner )

The bright sun shone warm beams of light down on Keith as he sat on his table, writing a letter to Allura. She was the crown princess of Altea, her country was known as a paradise. They both had recently started to actively talk with each other after forming an alliance. They thought it would be smart to get to know each other so working together in the future would be easier. Even if Marmora had access to very basic technology from Altea, Keith still preferred the traditional way of sending letters.

He sat at his dark, wooden desk as he refilled his pen with ink to continue writing. The two were talking about holding a ball to commemorate the breaking of ties with Galra and Marmora and starting and new bond with Marmora and Altea. Even if he despised balls, he knew his people greatly enjoyed them so he was unwillingly agreeing to the idea.

He was mid-sentence when a knock echoed through his room. He called out for the unknown perpetrator to enter as he continued to write.

The loud pounding of metal hitting together helped Keith know who knocked without ever looking up.

”Keith, I have some letters for you.” Shiro, his smooth, warm voice spilling through his lips and calming Keith. The young boy looked up the meet his eyes. Keith made note of the fact that he was in full amour with weapons by his side and a stack of letters in his hand. 

Keith raised an eyebrow, “Isn’t that the servants job? To fetch and retrieve my items?” Even with his remark, he still took the papers. 

“You have no personal servant, the fact you’re the crown prince should make having a loyal servant a high priority. I have my own job to do.” Shiro ruffled Keith’s hair, taking advantage of the height difference. 

“I don’t see a point in it, just let workers come in and out.” Keith dug through the new stack of letters he obtained, ordering them by importance. 

Shiro leaned on Keith’s desk, getting a better angle to read the currently unfinished letter. “Allura again right?” He asked.

Keith nodded, “She’s suggesting a ball to celebrate the new alliance, I plan to give her the news this afternoon.” He looked up, interested in Shiro’s reaction.

”You. Agreeing to a ball? You! Wow, your mother will surely be surprised.” Shiro smirked.

”Oh please, I’m not that much shut in that I won’t accept a harmless ball.” Keith let his calm facade drop, comfortable enough to have a playful conversation with Shiro.

There was a short silence before the clanging of metal and Shiro’s voice broke it. “Well, I’ll be on my way. Do take my suggestion on a personal servant, it’s tiring taking errands for you.” He bowed slightly before leaving Keith’s side and leaving the room overall.

He put the new stack of letters on the side. Determined to finish the one for Allura first before starting any new ones. 

* * *

 

Keith was drained. He had passed on his finished letters to the mailman and was no face first in his bed, waiting for the call for dinner. Even though he should be getting dressed, his hand was sore and his whole body was not bothered to cooperate.

He had planned to meet with his mother after dinner to discuss the ball and maybe what Shiro suggested (he knew he could trust Shiro’s advice from how many times it had saved him from wasting more time then needed).

But fighting against every cell and nerve in his body, he dressed into his burgundy waistcoat, his dark red tail coat and adorned himself with jewellery.

Setting off, he left his room and walked down the hallway. He ignored almost everyone in the hallway, never finding a need to put his attention on any of them. 

Making his way to the entrance of the dining hall, he could hear and feel the ruckus that was happening in there. People yelling instructions as a million footsteps shook the building. He leaned against a wall close to the dining hall but far enough that the yelling was breaking his eardrums.

He was soon greeted by his sister. She wore a purple gown that reached to her ankle and wore many sparkly jewellery. While Keith’s selection of jewellery and accessories were mainly just gold with not decorations on them, Acxa preferred silver accessories with many gems attached. 

“We have a new load of workers, no wonder I could hear the ruckus from my bedroom.” She looked towards the dining hall doors. 

”It is very unbearable, I do wish we had hired less. Do we really need so many?” Keith questioned.

”I mean this place was quite a disaster after a lot of our old servants left. The more the merrier?” Acxa suggested, attempting to lighten the mood. 

“Oh yeah, Allura wants to hold a ball here. She felt like celebrating the new alliance would be nice.” Keith shrugged. Acxa lightly giggled. 

“Very unlike you to agree to that, what’s with the change of heart?”

”It would be easier to talk to her that way, plus I have never met the whole Altea royal family.” 

“Still not interested in dancing and drinking?”

”I’ll pass on that, alliances are more important right now.”

Acxa shook her head, “You’re only a crown prince, yet you speak like a king.” The pairs conversation was cut short by their mother’s presence. 

“What are you doing out here? You should be inside eating if your’e here early.” She spoke softly and calmly.

”I think they’re still preparing everything.” Acxa said.

”Nonsense.” She walked to the dining hall doors. Her heels echoing through the palace walls. The doors opened immediately and they each entered one at a time.

When Keith entered, he realised that there really was an increase of workers. Walls were filled with workers, mainly young ones, as they avoided the royal family gaze.

They all left in neat rows as him and his family ate in peace, commenting on the different flavours they must of added to the food.

Keith brought up the ball and Krolia was overjoyed. She exclaimed about how she was going to make sure Allura never regrets her decision with making an alliance with them. Her dedication made Keith smile.

After a full course meal, he retreated to his bedroom where he continued to reply to the piles of letters he had left untouched.

Carving words onto the paper, he thought on too many things at once. His brain never had a break. Constantly thinking about many things to once. The pressure of his title of crown prince was too much on him but he carried the weight everyday. He wanted to be as good as his dad, maybe an even better king then him. He was gonna make him proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the longest I ever took on one and I hope it came out good. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated and let me know that you're still enjoying the sorry :D


	7. Sign Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge persuades Lance for the better?

It’s been two long weeks of work and the same cycle. Lance got very bored very quickly. Everyday it was the same cycle of get up, get dressed, eat, work, serve dinner, eat, sleep. Every. God. Damn. Day. Lance barely focused on what he was doing at this point without anything to simulate his brain.

However this week, some actual interesting rumours were being spread. According to the one girl that always worked in the garden, Prince Keith is looking for some personal servant. Every girl in the building practically swooned over him but the moment Lance connected the name Keith with mullet he was immediately turned off.

Now he was working in the ballroom, scrubbing one of the many pillars scattered perfectly across the room. He was humming some popular song he heard in the town often until a little green gremlin interrupted him. 

“Hey Lance,” Pidge leaned on the pillar he was cleaning. 

“What is it?” Lance continues to scrub the pillar.

“You heard about the rumours?” 

“About Prince Keith right?” 

“Yup,” A silence spread across the two of them. “You gonna sign up?”

Lance glared at Pidge as if the answer was plastered on his forehead. “What do you think?”

“Yes?”

“Hell no!” Lance exclaimed way too loudly. “Remember? Mullet!”

Pidge rolled her eyes in a exaggerated manor, “Haircuts don’t matter right now Lance.”

“Oh yeah? So what’s important right now?” Lance’s attention dropped from cleaning to joining Pidge with leaning against the pillar. 

“Money. Isn’t that why we worked here in the first place? You get a higher salary if you work as a personal servant then as a normal worker.”

“Why don’t you or Hunk take the job?”

“Hunk got offered a job in the kitchen a few days ago and he’s insisted on taking it while I have to keep an update on the outside world.”

“I get Hunk’s but is that your excuse?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I have to keep an eye on boat tickets,  our families and see if we can still get to Altea with just money.” Another pregnant silence.

“So I have to take the job?”

“You’ve already been recognised as a hard worker, use that to your advantage!” Lance pondered what Pidge said. She had a point. He was getting complimented often for his work. 

“I’ll think about i-“ Pidge stuffed a application into Lances lap before he could finish talking.

“No time, sign up ends soon.” Pidge spoke in a monotone voice, “You better get in!” She turned her back on Lance and walked off. Leaving Lance with a blank application, a half cleaned pillar and cleaning supplies. He stared at the forum, would he sacrifice his eyes to see that mullet for money? Probably, if it meant he could leave for Altea quicker.

He stuffed the application into his pocket, not worrying about it crumbling up. He grabbed the cloth he was originally using and restarted his work, the prince and application constantly on his mind.

* * *

It was pitch black outside, Lance sat on his crooked desk with a scrunched up application laying on it. He hadn’t touched it ever since taking it out. He just stared at it while fiddling with his pen. Should he fill it? Is it worth it? A million questions flew through his mind. 

Working for Prince Keith. A privilege for some but hell for Lance. He may not know the guy but anyone with such a disgraceful haircut could never have a good personality. With a heavy sigh, he opened up the paper from its original scrunched up ball to lay it flat on the table. 

And the staring contest he was having with the paper had started again. Even if the paper couldn’t look at him, Lance still felt like he was loosing. This one application could make or break his work here. But the money. Altea. Paradise. He let those thoughts linger for some time.

Altea.

Paradise.

Freedom.

_Altea._

He chewed on his pen. Screw it. He harshly grabbed the edge of the forum and scribbled down his information. A wave of determination coursing through him. 

When he was done, he realised his handwriting was barely readable but who cared? Not Lance for sure. His chair screeching against the wooden floor boards as he stood up. Lance proudly waltzed his way to the entrance of the workers dorm.

There laid a little box dedicated for such applications in Lances hand. He folded up his now filled up application as neatly as possible before slipping it into the slit at the the top of the box.

Then the realisation of what he done came flooding in. There was no going back now. The application was now deep in a box and unreachable from the slit. 

Definitely no going back. 

Lance trudged back to his room with a lot less confidence then before. He bit his nails for the rest of the journey to his room. Terrified of the outcome.

* * *

 It had been 4 days since Lance sent in his application and it’s been in the front of his mind ever since. He told Pidge about it and she congratulated him even if Lance was ranting about how much he was gonna regret it. 

But now, Lance was in his dorm. His vision a little hazy from just waking up but a letter had been slipped under his door. It was in a neat envelop and was clearly pricey. Picking it up, he inspected it. It’s was form Kolivan. Lance panicked.

Quickly breaking open the seal on the envelope. He grabbed the letter inside and read it.

 

Dear Lance McClain,

I was delighted to see your application and I’m even more delighted to tell you that you have been chosen to personally work for the prince. We couldn’t of picked anyone better and appreciate your contribution. There should be a badge inside the envelop. That will be part of your uniform to signify you work for the prince. Prince Keith will answer any question you have (but you can always come and see me in my office if you have some).

Sincerely,

Kolivan

 

Lance skimmed through the words many times. Not believing the contents. He checked inside the envelop as said and inside was a fairly large badge. It was of the Marmora symbol but in bright red. The red was so bright his hazy eyes had to blink a few times to register it. Placing it gently on the desk, he pulled his attention back on the letter.

Lance couldn’t believe it one bit. Working for Prince Keith. Royalty. He couldn’t decide if this was extremely good luck or bad luck. As Lance went off to get dressed, he could barely do his buttons from how much he was shaking. This was too much but he had no choice now.

When he was fully dressed, he pinned the Marmora badge to his blue waistcoat. It definitely contradicted the blue theme he was going for with his uniform but the badge was there now. Letting out a loud sigh, he left his humble dorm to go start his work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise they will actually interact next chapter. I bet my left pinky. Do leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed. It helps me know you still want this story to be updated

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave a kudos and comment. Constructive criticism is valued. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
